In x-ray examination apparatus of this type the shaft is normally connected with apparatus components like a patient table, a C-arm support with an x-ray tube and a radiation detector.
An x-ray examination apparatus of the above type is known from EP-A-1 059 065. This apparatus comprises a lifting and rotating device comprising a pulley with a disk, having a peripheral surface which is at least partially circular and a connector, which can be a chain or a belt which is entrained around deflection wheels and drive wheels. When the drive wheels are simultaneously rotated in a different direction the x-ray apparatus component and the carriage are vertically moved and when the drive wheels are simultaneously rotated in a same direction the x-ray apparatus component rotates around the centre of the shaft.